


The sound of silence

by KiwiLombax15



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Before established relationship, M/M, Sick Fic, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiLombax15/pseuds/KiwiLombax15
Summary: Junkrat is ill.Roadhog is uncomfortable.





	The sound of silence

**Author's Note:**

> For all Roadhog goes on about wanting Junkrat to shut up, you know he loves his chatter deep down.
> 
> Want more like this? Support the writer here! https://ko-fi.com/fruitbird

“Got water?”

_“Mmm...”_

“Got food?”

_“Not hungry...hurts to swallow...”_

“Right. Let me know if you need anything.” Roadhog grunted, tossing a few more pillows towards the trembling lump under the blankets. 

Despite his seeming ability to skip through explosions unharmed, Junkrat, it turned out, had very delicate health. One little rainstorm in Japan had left him with a chill that had steadily worsened. In retrospect, he mused, he shouldn't have been surprised. Junkrat had all the fat of a butchers pencil and a lifetime bathing in radiation, there was no way his immune system was up to snuff.

He was grateful at least that Junkrat wasn't a whiny invalid, curling up silently in a nest of blankets. God, how long had it been since he'd had silence? Ever since he'd been hired in a dingy Junkertown pub his lonely life was shattered by a constant stream of babble, brilliant ideas gleaming amongst the nonsense. He'd always been an introvert, only his endless well of patience holding him together as they made their way out of Australia.

He took a book out of his duffle bag and leaned against a dingy wall in the abandoned office building. God he was looking forward to this, a quiet book with no distractions.

Fifteen minutes into his book, he began to notice it, the creeping sense of unease. Lowering his novel, he glanced around, ears straining for any hint of trouble. 

Nothing. Just the vague murmer of distant traffic and a miserable, rasping wheeze from Junkrat. Odd. His instincts were never wrong. There was nothing coming, no armed forces creeping towards the building.

Yet something was still off.

He pushed it aside and returned to his book, struggling to focus on the plot as something niggled and gnawed at him. He realized he'd been reading the same paragraph for five minutes without taking it in and huffed in frustration. 

Something flickered out of the corner of his eye and he jumped, chiding himself for his nerves when he saw it was Junkrat peering wretchedly out of his blanket nest, motioning towards the bag of cough drops near Roadhogs feet. He tossed one towards him and Junkrat retreated back into the warm darkness with a croak of gratitude.

Silence fell once more.

Tense, unable to shake the vague sense of unease, he picked up his novel, staring listlessly at the cover as he tried to work up the motivation to read it. Somewhere outside, a tanuki wailed. The first few drops of an evening rainstorm began to drum on the roof. A rafter creaked overhead. Small noises, nowhere near enough to break the silence.

The silence.

It was too quiet, too still. No lithe, energetic livewire to climb all over him and chatter about his latest plan or encourage him to rob another boba shop. Junkrats rambling and chattering had become part of the background, white noise. It had drowned out the world, drowned out the screaming in his head. For all he'd cursed and scowled, he'd gotten used to Junkrats noise.

In it's absence, the silence screamed all the louder.

In the lonely quiet, Roadhog put his book aside and sighed, turning his masked head towards where Junkrat lay.

He hoped he got better soon.

He didn't think he could stand the silence anymore.


End file.
